Slade Wilson (Titans TV Series)
| Powers = * : Due to receiving a serum during a military enhancement procedure, Slade Wilson's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Deathstroke at the low levels of superhuman conditioning."Ghosts" ** : His mind works at incredible speeds and is his greatest asset."Ghosts" ** : Deathstroke possesses enhanced reflexes, flawless dexterity and coordination. His reaction speed allows him to automatically and casually dodge point blank gunfire from multiple assailants. He's able to instantly discern the motivations of people and situations, allowing him to instantly act and react to danger."Ghosts" ** : He's able to run at speeds greater than the finest human athlete and attack faster than the eyes of a normal human can follow."Ghosts" ** : Deathstroke can exert himself at peak capacity for several days, and possesses limitless pain-tolerance, willpower, vitality, virility, vigor, endurance, tenacity and lung capacity."Ghosts" ** : His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Deathstroke many times stronger and durable than humans. He places this capability into his strikes, augmenting the concussive force of his attacks. "Ghosts" ** : Deathstroke's is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow."Ghosts" ** : All of Deathstroke's senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human, he possesses perfect pitch, and night vision. His senses allow him to identify small changes in the air. He has a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He can perceive events before they happen as well as understand events as they occur. Enhanced senses includes, but are not limited to:"Ghosts" *** "Ghosts" *** "Ghosts" *** "Ghosts" ** : Deathstroke's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. "Ghosts" ** : He can regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate from anything, even injured tissue, brain cells (nerves), missing limbs and organs. As such, Deathstroke's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can perfectly heal in a few minutes. He was once impaled through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down. "Ghosts" | Abilities = * : Slade is the greatest strategist and tactician. "Ghosts" * "Ghosts" * : Slade trained in hand-to-hand combat while in the Army, he proved himself to be their best fighters."Ghosts" * : Deathstroke is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed."Ghosts" * : He is a natural expert and master of all forms of tools and weapons."Ghosts" * : Deathstroke is a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He is known to only be seen when he wants to be seen."Ghosts" * : Deathstroke is an unparalleled marksman and assassin, he never misses his target."Ghosts" * "Jericho" | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Deathstroke suit | Transportation = | Weapons = * Battle Staff * Sword | Notes = * Deathstroke is portrayed by Esai Morales. * Deathstroke serves as one of the two main antagonists of the second season of Titans, along with Mercy Graves. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:2019 Character Debuts